


Vert

by HazelnutGlass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: English, Français | French, M/M, Poetry, and i havent used french in 6 years, i mean i posted this a long time ago on tumblr, so its horribly rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutGlass/pseuds/HazelnutGlass
Summary: A soft poem for my favorite characters written in french (with english translations!)





	Vert

Si on vit cachés (if we live hidden)

alors…. (then)

J’ai peur de nous (im scared for us)

M’aimeras-tu demain? (will you love me tomorrow?)

Hypnotisée par ce bouche que veux-tu (hypnotized by this mouth that you want)

je sais bien toi seul garde de l’audace (i know you guard boldness)

Mais…..(but)

Cette histoire n'a plus d’importance (this story has no importance)

Lorsque tes lèvres effleurent ma bouche (when your lips caress my mouth)

Ris plus fort et parle-moi (laugh louder and tell me)

" je m'en souviens ton amour Eren” (i remember your love)

Et mon cœur savait (and my heart knew)

"nous avions l'habitude de danser au clair de lune, Levi” (we used to dance in the moonlight)

nous n'oublierons jamais (we never forget)

que (that) 

Nos réalités sont nos cauchemars (our realities are our nightmares)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and didn't cringe too much at my french/english formatting! Likes and comments would be appreciated :3


End file.
